


Lullaby

by Avenger_thewarrior



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Class Issues, Don't Try This At Home, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Lila Rossi, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Oops, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Sobbing, Songfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger_thewarrior/pseuds/Avenger_thewarrior
Summary: “Goodnight, goodnight It’s time now to sleep” Mari smiled and listened to her maman, remembering when she was a young girl crying to her maman and learning the lyrics with her. Tears started falling from her own eyes. She never thought it would happen this way. She saw Tikki cuddled into Plagg, sobbing. Both Duusu and Nooroo watching both their Kwami friends and their guardian.(Songfic based off of Lullaby - Sleeping At Last
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I wrote on tumblr. It gets sad y'all. Also I haven't posted anything like this since 2017 so if you see any errors my bad. I hope you enjoy! (Please don't murder the author)

The rain could be heard as a storm raged outside a hospital room. Doctors and nurses hurried down the hallways in worry of the outcome of this storm. The wails of a baby could be heard coming from the room. It was not uncommon for the doctors or nurses to hear, so they kept going on with what they were doing. For the new parents, however, they were trying to figure out what was wrong. A tall muscular french man sat squished in a small chair next to the hospital bed. He looked to be in his late 20’s, he had flour on his white baking shirt. Some covering the small blue logo that rested above his heart. His blue and white plaid pants did not look any better. He held a small pink bundle arm, a look of panic crossed his face. In his arms lay his beautiful daughter, and he had no idea how to make her stop crying. He was confused, she was fed, burped, and she just woke up from a nap. 

“Tom.” He looked up at his wife, who even after giving birth, looked like the most beautiful person besides his own daughter. He could see she was tired, but her grey eyes looked to be glowing. Just as his eyes were, the glow full of love and warmth. Her bluenette hair rested on her shoulders and moved slightly when she reached for their daughter. “Let me take her, I want to try something.” He delicately handed over his daughter.

She looked at her daughter and smiled. She brought her hand up to her daughter’s face and gently wiped her tears away. That made her daughter open her eyes, and sapphire blue met a storm grey. “Oh, Marinette.” She sighed as Marinette’s eyes filled with tears. She started to hum a tune, catching her daughter’s attention. She opened her mouth and started to sing a lullaby. 

**Goodnight, goodnight**

**It’s time now to sleep**

“Maman! Maman!” A little girl’s voice shouted as her feet pattered up the stairs of the bakery. Her own bluenette hair got in her face, which annoyed her as she blew it out of eyesight. She held her arm, as it was bleeding from falling on the concrete sidewalk just outside. Unshed tears gathered in her eyes as she ran into the living room. Her Maman, who was sitting on the couch, quickly got up and walked over to their daughter. 

“Mon chéri, what happened?” Sabine gently grabbed her daughter’s elbow and examined it. 

“I was trying to get home really fast. I wanted to show you my new sketch from class today.” She paused and sniffled, as she was now fully crying. “My foot got caught on a rock and I tripped and fell on the sidewalk.” 

“Marinette, what have your Papa and I told you about running?” Sabine gently scolded her daughter as Tom went to grab the first aid kit. Marinette’s eyes found their way to the floor. 

“To not run.” She responded softly. Sabine gently pushed Marinette’s chin up and looked at her. 

“Marinette, I’m not angry. Just worried about you.” She moved a piece of Marinette’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Promise to be more careful?” Marinette smiled, showing a few missing spaces where teeth were growing back in. She held out her uninjured arm and put up her pinky. Sabine smiled and wrapped her own pinky around her daughters. 

**The moon’s watching over**

**You and your dreams**

A small squeak was heard as a child jumped into her parents’ bed. “Papa! Maman! There is a monster in my room!” Sabine turned and groggily looked at the time.  _ 12:04 _ . 

“Mon chéri, it’s midnight. You should be asleep.” She sat up with Tom to look at their daughter. Marinette was fidgeting her hands and avoided looking at her parents. Tom and Sabine shared a look, Tom turned to his daughter.

“Marinette, what's wrong.” He gathered his daughter in his arms so she was sitting in his lap. She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes.

“I keep seeing monsters’ papa. They keep saying they are gonna grab me and eat me. I can’t sleep with them saying that.” Tom hugged her. Sabine smiled slightly and looked at Marinette.

“Well, you tell those monsters that they will have to go through your parents’. No monster is going to get you with us still here Mari.” Marinette looked at her maman with hope.

“Really?” She asked in a small voice. Tom smiled down at her, “Really.” 

Tom got a mischievous look on his face. “Besides, only we can eat you.” Marinette’s head shot up, it was too late for her. Her Papa already started tickling her, making her laugh. 

“Papa! Papa stop! Maman help!” She tried wiggling out of her papas grasp. Sabine laughed and smacked Tom gently on his arm. 

“Alright, alright. Time for bed.” Sabine grabbed Marinette after she hugged and kissed her Papa goodnight. Heading back up to her room. Marinette got under her covers and looked at her maman. Her sapphire eyes had a small hint of fear in them.

“Can you sing for me maman?” Sabine smiled and tucked Marinette’s blankets under her chin. She gave her a small kiss on the head.

“Only if you sing with me.”

**Goodnight, goodnight**

**My sweet little one**

Tom and Sabine have noticed their daughter’s constant excuses to get away at random times. Their worry grew more and more every day. They noticed their daughters' exhausted eyes and were confused. Was Chloe’s tormenting getting worse? Was she that stressed out from school as a 12-year-old? 

Marinette sat in her room trying to figure out what she was going to do. How was she still a hero? She barely slept anymore, constantly going on patrol or stressing out on how to beat Hawkmoth. It doesn’t help that Chloe keeps akumatizing their classmates. Which only makes it harder for her to getaway. Tikki assures her that she is doing a great job. That she is one of the best Ladybugs she has ever had. She doesn’t believe it. So there she sat, her sketchbook open and page empty. Her foot tapping the ground as she bit her pencil. 

“Marinette can we talk to you please?” She didn’t hear her parents come up, so it was a natural Marinette response to fall out of her chair in shock. She quickly got up, not noticing the worried look her parents shared as she fixed her pigtails. 

“Sorry maman and papa, I didn’t hear you come in.” She walked over to them and looked at them. She noticed their posture and knew immediately something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

Sabine led Marinette to sit with them on her chaise. “Marinette, what is bothering you?” Marinette looked at her maman and was shocked. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground and fiddled with her hands. 

“Why would something be wrong?” Marinette knew they would see through her lie. She knew they would not believe her. She also knew she had to find a way to get her parents off her trail.

“Marinette, we know something has been bothering you. You look like you have not been sleeping. You don’t talk to us much anymore. Mon chéri, we are worried about you.” Her papa put a hand on her shoulder, eyes practically begging for an answer. 

“I-I just have been worried about school… with Chloe bullying our classmates it’s causing our class to be constantly a target of akumas. It’s hard to get work done with class constantly being interrupted.” It wasn’t a lie. It was one of the many things wrong. She just couldn’t list the rest. Her tired sapphire eyes met her Papa’s green eyes. 

Sabine sighed and hugged her daughter. She was not happy with the new villain in town. She knew if she ever met the man behind the mask she would probably give him a good whack. She felt Marinette relax into her embrace. Sabine closed her eyes and started humming their lullaby. Tom looked at the two women in his life, and he knew he would do anything to keep them safe. Too bad they didn’t notice their daughter’s new jewelry or the small god that was watching them with her own worry. 

**Tomorrow your eyes**

**They will light up the sun**

Marinette’s heart broke every time she saw them. They walked out of their fencing lesson holding hands with wide smiles on their faces. She had to turn down Luka. She knew it was not fair to keep him waiting on her. She was a guardian now, she could not waste her time on the teenage drama that involved love. She didn’t smile much anymore. Lila made sure of that. She did not know how it happened if she was being honest. Lila managed to convince everyone she was just jealous. When Alya yelled at her she continued looking forward. The only people who dared to stand up for her were Nino, Kim, Alix, and Chloe. She didn’t expect Chloe of all people to stand up for her.

Marinette stood tall, she was close to finding Hawkmoth. She could feel it. There were too many things involving Lila as well to not make her a suspect in working with Hawkmoth. Marinette didn’t notice her parents stare at her as she walked into the bakery. She didn’t notice the defeated looks on their faces as she walked past them. She saw the butterfly and simply stopped feeling. It left. 

“Mon chéri. Please. We can’t keep seeing you like this.” Sabine grabbed her daughter and made her look into her eyes. She needed her daughter back. 

“I’m okay maman. I’m just tired.” Marinette tried to pull away but her maman only pulled her closer, making sure not to hurt her in the process. Sabine stared at her daughter for a few minutes before dragging her into a hug.

“Please.” At the sound of her maman’s broken voice, Marinette felt her walls start to shatter. She looked up and met her maman’s eyes and a tear fell. They didn’t stop. 

Tikki sat and watched for Akuma’s. She would end Hawkmoth's attempts at trying to akumatize her chosen. She knew Marinette needed help, and she would help in any way to make sure she got it. 

Tom went over and hugged both of his ladies. Both fury and sadness battled inside him. His daughter deserved so much. He knew she was strong and to see her break like this hurt him deeply. 

Sabine had one goal, that was to find whoever hurt her daughter and not only question why but make sure they got the proper punishment. She hugged Marinette tighter as she tried to explain what was happening at school to her parents. 

Marinette was so exhausted, she was so tired of everything. She heard her maman start to hum their lullaby, she closed her eyes. She started to quietly sing along with her maman. 

**But goodnight, goodnight**

**Sweet dreams for now**

Marinette didn’t know what to expect when she found out Hawkmoth’s identity. She knew she was right, but kwami did she hope she was wrong. It was easy to connect Chat’s identity after that. Gabriel Agreste, one of her favorite fashion icons was Hawkmoth. She had to make sure Adrien didn’t know, what she didn’t expect when she was scoping out the Agreste mansion was for Adrien to transform into Chat Noir. Her partner, who used to chase after her with romantic feelings that grew into a sibling bond. She cried hard that night. 

She had to plan. She knew there was going to be a battle, she did not know who would come out on top. She slowly recruited and worked to create a team that would work together. 

Adrien, Kim, Alix, Nino, Chloe, and Marinette were on a roof out of direct light from the street lights in the night. The smell of rain was fresh, they could only assume a storm was about to hit. Marinette shares a look with Adrien, who nods at her. She turns to her three friends with a look of determination on her face. “I can’t promise we will all survive this. I can’t promise that we will win. I definitely can’t promise we will remember this life. If Gabriel gets our Miraculous then we very well can forget each other, or die with the wish he makes. I can promise I will fight until my last breath, I will as Guardian fight to give Nooroo and Duusu their freedoms back.” Tears slid down her face, not from sadness but from the raw emotion she was feeling. She knew this was the last stand between her and hawkmoth. 

Adrien's head was still full of disbelief, betrayal, and sadness. He loved his father, but he would not betray his partner and the city of Paris for him. He looked around at the people who would be with him during their darkest hour. The constant war between them and Hawkmoth would end tonight, and he could only hope that they would end up on top. “I know this is difficult to think about. That our lives may end tonight, that we are only Seventeen and we have seen things no one should ever have too. We became adults at Twelve, not Eighteen. A responsibility was put on two children that should have been given to trained professionals. We did not have a childhood that, was taken away by that madman that I used to consider a father. Just know I am honored to have fought beside all of you.” Marinette  put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at her, tears locked behind her gaze, unable to say goodbye. This was it, all of the terrifying, yet courageous events of the last five years have led up to this one moment, this one last battle.

“This is it?” Chloe looked around and gave a sad smile, “I’m grateful it was you guys here with me.” Marinette brought her hand up in the middle of them all, fist closed.

“One last time?” Adrien smiled and brought his hand up too. Chloe, Nino, Kim, and Alix quickly follow behind. 

“Pound it!”

**Drift off to sleep**

**On your pillow of clouds**

Ladybug weakly lifted her body off the ground. She could taste the blood in her mouth, her left eye was swollen shut. Arctic Kit laid next to her feet, Bunnix trying to wake him up while she was hardly keeping her eyes open. Chat Noir was battling Mayura, who was exhausted from the black cat's constant attacks. Savior threw his shield at Lila who was fighting them without being akumatized and no miraculous. Hawkmoth gave her a potion from the Guardian book to help her combat skills. Yellow Jacket was looking for an opening to paralyze her. 

Hawkmoth didn’t look much better than Ladybug. “You can save your team if you just handed over your miraculous. I have to save her! Don’t you see?!” He swung his cane at her and she quickly jumped out of the way.

“This is not the solution Mr. Agreste! If you make that wish then you will be causing more damage than good!” She spotted her yoyo and ran for it, having to dodge his cane a few more times before she snatched it from the ground. With a flick of her wrist and a turn of her body, she was back to battling Hawkmoth. 

“There is no good world without her in it!” He finally got a hit on her and smacked her through the glass window. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. She didn’t have much time before the cane tried to slam in her face. Rolling out of the way, she quickly got back onto her feet only to be slammed into a building nearby. She startled civilians who were running home to avoid the rain that was steadily picking up. 

“Get out of here now!” Ladybug yelled at them while running back towards Hawkmoth and launching her yoyo with a flick of her wrist. The yoyo wrapped around his ankles dragging him down. Ladybug quickly launched her yoyo in the air. “Lucky Charm!” A red with black-spotted macaroon fell into her hands. She saw the little mark specifically from the macaroons from her parents’ bakery. She saw Hawkmoth was getting up, she didn’t have time to debate. She ran to their bakery. 

Chat Noir knew he had to get to Ladybug quickly, leaving her alone with Hawkmoth was not the plan. Mayura made a sad attempt of a punch towards Chat, who just grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He growled, “I am getting sick of these games. You will face punishment for the crimes you have committed.” He ripped the peacock brooch of her chest and clutched in his hand. A blue kwami appeared as Chat clipped the brooch to his chest. He stole a glance towards where his maman laid and sighed. He shook his head, he could deal with that later, right now Ladybug needed help. He looked towards Bunnix and a now semi-conscious Arctic Kit. “Stay here, watch over her and help detain Lila.” They nodded while Chat dropped out the window where Ladybug was thrown out of minutes ago.

Ladybug was panting as it got harder to breathe due to the water she breathed in from the pouring rain. She glanced at the macaroon and looked around trying to find an answer. She could see the bakery coming up, turning around she could no longer see hawkmoth. She didn’t have much time. She saw her parents looking out the window at her in confusion, probably wondering why she was running in the rain with no Akuma Alert. Looking at the macaroon it suddenly glowed forming a plan, she looked up and saw her parents in the faint ladybug glow outline pattern, along with herself. She understood what it was trying to insinuate, she just questioned the timing of it all. She threw the bakery door open and pulled the two adults into the back. “I don’t have much time to do this, all I know is that the lucky charm insisted this is what I needed to do so I am gonna trust Tikki on this one.” She looked at her parents. 

“Maman, Papa, I’m ladybug and I know now is not the best time because Hawkmoth is chasing me. But he is Gabriel Agreste and his wife is in some weird coffin thing in his hidden basement.” To say her parents were shocked would have been an understatement but she didn’t have time to explain anything right now. The shattering of glass caught their attention. Ladybug looked at her parents, “Stay here.” 

Tom and Sabine turned to each other. “Did that just happen?” Tom only nodded. 

“We have to do something, that is our baby out there battling that madman.” Tom looked around and found a rolling pin. Sabine saw a frying pan and grabbed that off the wall and turned towards her husband. 

“We will have to sneak up on him Tom, we don’t have those magical powers they do.”

Ladybug was smacked into a table and yelped in pain. “I told you this would be easier if you just willingly gave your miraculous over to me. Now I got to deal with you and those adults you went telling all my secrets too.” His chiding yet venomous tone made its way into her ear and her body froze. A burning fury went through her, she swept her feet out from under him. 

“You will never be able to harm another person again. You will not get the satisfaction of emotionally abusing the people of Paris. I will no longer see the dead bodies of those I care and love in the street. Do you not understand what you have done? With some of the akumas, you have made you left nothing, no world! What would you tell your wife then? Would you make another wish and risk this planet?  **Every** wish you make requires balance. The more you wish for, the more it takes!” Her fury is evident not only on her face but in her body language. Hawkmoth could feel the power coming from her, an old ancient power. She glares down at him, “Gabriel Agreste.” Power seeped into the air around them, even her parents that neither hero nor villain noticed froze up in their spots. She bent down and put her hand on the butterfly miraculous. “As Guardian of the miracle box, your miraculous belongs in I hereby strip you as the holder of the butterfly miraculous. I set Nooroo free from your abuse as a holder and curse you to feel the pain you have caused the Kwami of Transmission. You will never be allowed near a miraculous again.” She yanked the miraculous off him and pinned it above her heart. A soft purple flash caused her to blink, then resting in her palm was a weak Nooroo. She grabbed a grape from the counter and gave it to him before setting him on her shoulder. She heard a bang behind her which startled her. She turned to see her maman over a now unconscious Gabriel Agreste cursing him out in Mandarin. 

A beep reminded her of the macaroon on the floor in the middle of the room, she smiled and grabbed it. She walked outside with her parents behind her and looked at the raining sky. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled, launching the macaroon in the air and watching the ladybugs flying around the city restoring the damage that the fight caused. She fell to her knees and let a cry of happiness as she dropped her transformation. “It’s finally over Tikki!” She hugged her kwami to her face. She brought a shy Nooroo to her cheek as well and hugged him. Her shoulders relaxed, it was over. She felt arms engulf her in a hug and saw her parents. 

“Marinette!” She turned around her parents and saw Adrien who was practically tripping over himself to get to her with a flying Plagg and Duusu behind him. She jumped up and hugged him, both of them jumping up and down in circles laughing. “We are free! No more midnight akumas, no more hiding emotions, no more Hawkmoth!” 

“Marinette!” It was yelled in terror.

She didn’t know who yelled, she really didn’t. All she knew was that there was a knife in her chest. She looked and saw Gabriel, a sick, sinister smirk on his face. She fell to the ground, she could hear yelling. She saw her maman hovering over her and gave her a soft loving smile. 

**Goodnight, goodnight**

**My sweet little friend**

Sabine was in shock; she didn’t understand how this could happen. She won! Her daughter won! This is not fair; this could not be happening. If it was not for Tom already tackling the psychopath that threw the knife, she would have already been fighting him. She pulled her daughter into her lap. “Hold on honey, we are gonna get you help. Everything will be okay? It’s gonna be okay, but you gotta stay awake for me.” She looked in her daughter's eyes, even though tears were falling from her own. 

Marinette had tears falling from her own eyes, the pain was evident in them. But the love and happiness she felt overpowered that. She raised her hand and grabbed her maman’s. “You know I love you and papa right? That I have always loved you and never meant to be difficult and keep secrets.” She took in a shaking breath and looked towards her Papa who just collapsed beside them. He had tears in his eyes just like her maman. With a shaky hand that wasn’t in her maman's grasp and wiped off his tears. “It’s okay Papa, I am happy. Paris is finally safe. You will be able to grieve.” She looked up at the sky, rain still falling on them, washing away the blood that was coming out of her cut. “You know I was afraid I-I was a-afraid I wou-would fail Paris.” She could taste the blood in her mouth, she ignored it. She turned her head weakly to her maman weakly. 

“C-can you si-sing f-for me?” Her breathing was labored. 

**Tomorrow’s adventures**

**They will soon begin**

Sabine looked up at the sky, sobbing and nodded her head. She looked down at Marinette and moved her bangs out of her eyes. She stared into her daughter's sapphire eyes, the eyes she remembered taking her breath away from her when she first saw them open. “Of course mon chéri.”

_ “Goodnight, goodnight It’s time now to sleep”  _ Mari smiled and listened to her maman, remembering when she was a young girl crying to her maman and learning the lyrics with her. Tears started falling from her own eyes. She never thought it would happen this way. She saw Tikki cuddled into Plagg, sobbing. Both Duusu and Nooroo watching both their Kwami friends and their guardian. 

_ “The moon’s watching over you and your dreams”  _ Adrien was crying. He knew there was no way she could heal. His father has used a mundane weapon, not his cane. He thought they would be able to finally hangout tomorrow, with all their friends. He didn’t understand how his father could be such a cruel man. He listened to Sabine sing and cried. He remembered when his maman used to sing to him when he was a boy. Gabriel would be angry every time he caught her doing that. He turned to the man that was now bruised from Tom’s beating. “You lost everything.”

_ “Goodnight, goodnight my sweet little one”  _ When Chloe got to the Bakery she was expecting celebration. Not Mari dying in her maman's arms with her father next to them. There was a knife in her chest, and by the way, Adrien is glaring Gabriel down she can guess as to who did it. Tears gathered in her eyes and she went to stand beside Adrien. She also ‘accidentally’ stepped on Gabriel with her heels. Tears streamed down her face as she heard Sabine's broken voice sing to her daughter. Mari was crying, but she looked so happy, so content. The world was going to lose its sunshine in the storm, and many won’t know who they lost until it is too late.

_ “Tomorrow your eyes they will light up the sun”  _ Alix was not far behind, and had already transformed into Bunnix, hoping to find a way to fix this. She was heartbroken when she found out she couldn’t. If they tried it would either Kill her, Adrien or Hawkmoth would win and they would all die. Mari would never forgive her if Adrien traded his life for hers. She was furious, why couldn’t they have just won? What did Gabriel have to gain in killing her? She angrily swiped the tears on her face away and went to flag down the ambulance when they arrived too late. 

_ “But goodnight, goodnight sweet dreams for now”  _ Nino and Kim refused to believe it. They yelled in anguish, they could not believe it. That was their childhood friend, there is no way she is leaving them. They won! They. Won. So why does it feel like they lost? They can see Mari smiling, eyes dulling in the light. This is cruel, this is unfair. They could never be separated before, they always were together. They may have different friend groups, but they still hang out. When the boys turned and saw Alix walk off with anger and sadness on her face, they knew. They knew their best friend since childhood, the little girl who defended them from bullies would die. The only source of light in the darkness that Paris was surrounded in for five years. Hearing the lullaby that Sabine was singing to Mari broke the last piece they had standing. They fell to the ground and hugged each other. It was unfair, anyone but Mari. Please don’t take her. 

_ “Drift off to sleep on your pillow of clouds.”  _ Tom was sobbing silently, this was his baby girl. She worked so hard to be a good person. She is a good person. He shakingly pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, who was pale and barely responding. He noticed how her smile grew at his kiss, and seeing her smile is what matters most to him. He did not understand how it got to this point. They were baking in the morning, playing around until Sabine came in and told them to clean up the mess. He had not seen his daughter so happy since that morning, and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face. Even if she was dying in his wife’s arms. 

_ “Goodnight, goodnight my sweet little friend”  _ Sabine's heart broke watching her daughter die. A parent should never have to watch their child die before them. She saw her daughter trying so hard to stay awake for the last time. To listen to the lullaby she taught her and they sang together. The lullaby she heard her singing softly while working on sketches. Sabine was happy to finally see her daughter smiling again this morning playing with her father. She wanted to stop singing and tell her to keep awake a little longer. To keep focused on her, but she knew she wouldn’t. So she kept singing for her daughter. She kept singing to keep her focused on her daughter's face rather than the knife that was stuck in her chest. She brought her daughter closer to her, her hand still gripping tightly while the other wrapped around her body to keep her close.

_ “Tomorrow’s adventures they will soon begin”  _ Mari looked away from the crying kwami’s back to her parents. She thought her life would be longer, but she was so tired of fighting. She was constantly fighting multiple villains over the years. She had no fight left in her, and she was okay with that. She felt so cold, was that how this was supposed to feel? I guess the rain doesn’t help. She looked at the moon that came out from the clouds hiding it. She was sad to know she was leaving behind her friends and family, but she knew they were strong. They will heal, maybe not 100% but one day they will meet again. She could still hear her maman’s singing as her head pulled back and her heart stopped beating. She was finally at peace. 

The wail Sabine gave when her daughter's breathing stopped was louder than the wail of the ambulance that just showed up to the scene. The paramedics had to practically fight to get Marinette from her maman's arms. Sabine was sobbing into Tom’s chest, who wasn’t doing much better than his wife. 

**_“Tomorrows adventures_ **

**_Will soon begin”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let's not plot my murder, I much prefer living thank you. Just clearing things up,
> 
> \- No Luka does not have his miraculous, Mari did not want both the snake and bunny miraculous activated at the same time. 
> 
> \- The cure would not work even if she did transform. It was not caused by a miraculous weapon or during battle. 
> 
> \- Yes I cried during this.


End file.
